


Demons Actually Pay Rent, I Don't See The Problem

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...error is... something, 7 deadly sins concept, Cross basically becomes Landlord for demons., Demon Categories, Demon Species, Demons, Demons are people too, Dream is a 50's housewife, Dream wants that ass, Epic is a true bruh, Incubus Dream, Ink is Ink, Nightmare actually pays rent., Nightmare's Fancy Muffins, Sans and Red are demon hunters, Writer did porn, convos, not a lot of sex but it do be there, there be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: So this is the thread that inspired Summoning Good Roommates. and that fic is amazing. Writer is awesome.  This follows cross and his adventure with all the demons he has freed....Writer: *shamelessly advertises fic*https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856731/chapters/62822776
Relationships: Dream/Cross
Series: Conversations [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 51
Kudos: 66





	1. Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is probably one of my favoites

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount Dude dream is thirsty and Cross is all for dat happy ass.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom dreams thirsty-ness knows no bounds, as Cross finds out after all of this is over.

depends on my self control really.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
he is all about the pleasure~

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross, just vibin, wearing an apron in the kitchen.

Dream: Cross I need kisses to live

Cross: ? Ok come over here no need to be drama-

Dream: *instantly kisses Cross silly and gets handsy of the front from behind and then leaves Cross a breathy quivering and twitching mess on the floor while happily humming*

Dream can be defined as an incubus. Cross is the equivalent of that protagonist that accidentally summons that incubus.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream the gay incubus. Cross summoned him with his sweet ass. Cross just walks and dream drools. Ink, a demon of envy. Error demon of wrath. Nightmare demon of lust, as in always wanting never quite satisfied WANT WANT WANT ( not just sexual lust, like the desire to end it or stop the pain). Blue, gets along with most demons... somehow never gets trapped in a deal from any of them. Nightmare's gang are all from deals made with NM.

difference between lust and gluttony is that gluttony is material and lust is emotional person to person

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross was just looking to have a normal peaceful day while he looked through the house of his now deceased biological family. To be fair, he could have just left the attic alone, and let another individual deal with whatever might be in there, but at the time checking out what was there felt only right.

He could have also been more careful when handling all the dusty old things that were there, particularly when he accidentally knocked down an entire stack of books, one of them that opened as it fell, the paper seal on it quite old, and suddenly having another skeleton with horns kiss him like he's going to eat him alive.

He should have also considered not reciprocating the kiss in surprise, maybe taken the horns into consideration. Also the fact that this other individual is a complete stranger.

Alas, he's now stuck with an Incubus that followed him back to his old, cheaply rented apartment.

Because Cross keeps making impulsive decisions and is too responsible not to handle the consequences himself.

He's not interested in having an incubus run rampant after all just because they're sex deprived...

....He had hoped his first time could have been more romantic.

Cross quivering on the dusty wooden floors, feeling too much as his dripping sex is speared through by a thick and long length that makes his stomach bulge. A golden glow casting over him as he screamed and begged under what could only be a demon that squeezes his ecto-hips like a lifeline, gazing down at him with hunger driven gaze and then eating all his sounds with an equally hungry mouth, thrusting into Cross, marking him, molding the monsters insides into his own shape.

....Hopefully he can trust to leave the other at home while going to work....and maybe he can come up with convenient lies to explain Dream's existence there......

At least Dream had a 'mortal' disguise.

(he accidentally knocked those books over with his hips so yes, he accidentally summoned Dream with that sweet ass)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....... i walked into that porn.

Dream tries to be a good house demon. For once on of his conquests ....actually keeps him around and is being... civil? Like dream is just a normal mortal? Its just that there have been a lot of technology advances since cross's great grandfather trapped him... how does this stove work?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dear sweet Wyrm

How can I pass up the opportunity?

Cross has to teach him how the house equipment works.

"Dream, no, please don't use fire magic to cook." Cross pleads the incubus. "But it's more efficient and less time consuming..." Dream pouts, making Cross sigh "I get that, but there are fire detectors in our apartment, and they let loose an alarm and dose the entire apartment complex in water. It's a counter measure taken against possible fire hazzards."

"Oh..."

"I really don't want to inconvenience the landlord. Can you please let me show you how the stove works before you do anything rash?"

"...Ok."

Dream being startled by the toaster, and just clinging to Cross in surprise, tail poised, ready to attack.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Any food dream makes is doomed to have a slight aphrodisiac quality to it. Even if its just mac and cheese, If dream makes it he can only limit it to a slight arousal compared to the blinding desire he could put in it. Dream adores the little apron cross has as a gag gift from blue. Cross has to teach modern recipes to Dream..... he has WAY to many fucking gelatin recipes. the 50's 60's were not kind to cooking skills. and stoves and appliances have changed so much!

Cross: i am NOT buying any more mayonnaise. that shits gross.  
Dream: mortals used to put this on everything...

Cross: .... i have no idea what dessert bread that is but i love it.  
Dream: homemade apple bread!  
Cross: OMG holly shit is it good.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross usually eats the food in the canteen so at least Dream's food doesn't effect his work.

Dream also uses magic to do the laundry, which helps Cross manage the electricity bill much better than he had before. Dream even draws out a warm bath... which Cross ends up having to get used to sharing with Dream.

Sometimes Cross feels like Dream is taking on too much work, and Dream has to reassure him that it's fair. Dream is using him as a feeding source after all, so Cross wouldn't be able to get the energy he usually does for house chores.

He sometimes wonders about how he gets distracted when he tries to finish off the rest of the work at home... where Dream instantly senses his arousal and dives in for it.

Warning; Loss of self Control:

"-I need to work- hah-" Cross groans as phalanges stroke his insides, his resolve already weakening and his walls easily parting "D-Dream...seriously..."

"I've been so hungry all day~" Dream whines almost child like from behind him, and Cross gasps at the way a fourth finger works in and then shudders out a breath at how all four of those fingers spread. "I need to feed Cross~"

"...D-do it q-quick-AH!" before he could finish his sentence the four fingers slip out quickly and the by now familiar length slowly replaces them instead. Cross shakily pushes the laptop away from him before leaning of the coffee table and whimpering at the gratified groan Dream lets out behind him.

He takes in shaky breaths, folding his arms on the table and putting his head in them as the incubus leans forward from behind him, somehow going deeper and Cross lets out a loud moan, squirting around Dream's cock.

"T-the floor..."

"I will clean up." Dream murmurs, nipping at the back of his neck and teasing the hood of his clit "Just enjoy yourself." the demon coos, and using the hand he has on the younger's hips, starts to enthusiastically thrust into the tight opening, absolutely loving the way Cross seems to try and shield himself from the unslaught of pleasure, all the while shaking his hips in a way that meets his thrusts.

He's so glad he gets to be the one to see Cross like this, a pliant and willing victim to Dream's natural needs, even needy in a way he doesn't see him being other wise.

(he secretly stalks Cross to work sometimes. He knows exactly how professional and hard working and selfless Cross is, even working over time sometimes for others works. Dream loves getting to see this selfish side of Cross that begs and wants from Dream.)

"Please, please please Dream-" Cross jerks, back arching as he looks behind him, eyelights blown into heart shapes, drool sliding down from the side of his mouth. "Dream- too good-"

Dream preens at the mindless praise and kisses Cross before slamming into him again, this time feeling the head of his length with somewhere much softer before he comes inside at the same time Cross clenches around him again, causing the latter to slump fully onto the table, twitching and quivering around him.

They stay like that for a while, perhaps a minute, Dream taking the moment to bask in the afterglow inside those soft walls, before he slowly slides out, purring and cooing at how Cross whimpers and jerks in his hold with each inch that slides out. Dream licks his lips, feeling fully satiated and full from Cross's arousal, and watches as Cross magic dissipates, leaving the smaller skeleton slumped with his upper half on the coffee table, and lower half on the floor, the entire area beneath him and his coccyx painted gold.

"I will get a washcloth~"

Unsurprisingly Cross has days where he has to keep Dream at length with a bat at home because he has been behind work lately and Dream, he needs to WORK!!!

Cross: Stand, like, 10 feet away from me, and let me do my job.

Dream: *sad incubus noises*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: lemme smash? you already have a stick. Bitches love sticks....  
Cross: THIS IS HOW YOU USE THE INTERNET AGAINST ME??? *points bat* Let me finish work. Then we can have dinner. Both kinds. Especially if you made that chicken teriyaki stir fry. that was fucking good in both senses. Now i gotta pay bills.  
Dream: okaaaay... i'll wait.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic is a part time cafe worker at Ccino's Cafe that Cross frequents. Sometimes Cross goes there to work instead of home, just so he can concentrate on work on caffeine alone.... and then have all that caffeine burned through by Dream anyway.

"In some sense that's actually fixed my sleeping schedule huh..."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Damn cross has fucking hips of steel to entertain such a needy incubus. Epic just thinks Cross has a rural country boy boyfriend living with him. like thinks dream is an innocent farm boy. And likes all the food choices available here.  
Dream: Cross! I'm hungry, lets go eat!  
Epic: there's a nice little Asian restaurant four blocks down from here. wonderful tempura and rangoons. great sushi too.  
Dream: Croo~ss! C'mon! It's been a long time since i ate!  
Cross: You had a big breakfast! i'ts only 4 in the afternoon!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
It also helps that Dream tends to be careful all the time, never truly rough unless Cross gets a forced paid vacation.

Cross gets worried for his health. He’s somehow gotten more stubborn with his boss(Edge) when it comes to forced vacations.

On those vacation days Dream is relentless and Cross ends up almost not getting breaks accept for the times Dream gets him food and water.

This lasts for four days, then the rest of three days of the paid vacation is spent sleeping and resting in bed.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: OH theres an all you can eat buffet in a week!  
Cross: what? i mean where is it... i gues we can look at it since it's my vacation next week  
Dream: It is you vacation. You're my all you can eat buffet~  
Cross: ... i feel like i need a spray bottle for when you need to cool off.

cross's great grandfather was a demon sealer, trapping many demons in that book of his...... what happens when an intruder breaks in, cross is near the book, and dream is off on a grocery run even if he could help against an opponent.....  
Error the demon of Wrath, Nightmare the demon of Lust and Desires, Ink the demon of Envy, or Fresh the demon of Chaos? Who does Cross summon to rescue him???  
(Totally amping up for an eventually house of demons all roommates with the gay disaster of a demon hunter descendant, some are just friendly -tied to your soul- demons that are pretty chills and help out a bit apund the house... others are a BIT more.... spicy... or friendly... or asshole like error THAT WAS MY LAST BARS OF CHOCOLATE)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: My apartment is not big enough for this

Dream: Well you can keep them in the book~

Cross: No they have their own needs and wants, you didn't like the book, I don't want to willingly subject others to a fate like that...

Dream: *starts groping him* STARS You're adorable-

Cross: AAA Wait wait-

The demon of Pride can be Black.(fellswap)

Demon of Sloth is Mutt.(fellswap)

Demon of Greed can be Slim.(swapfell)

I think that Cross would be in a panic, grab the book to use as a shield, then end up summoning Nightmare (desire for safety? a strong emotional desire to have Dream there?)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i think there are multiple demons for each category, just those are the ones in the book captured by his ancestor. like error and NM are Higher demons or something  
Nightmare: *dramatic goop entrance* Hello mortal. what is it you de~sire? * a SINister grin*  
Cross: SHH!! theres a robber man. quiet ok?  
Nightmare: ah... it is safety then... very well... i will provide security in return for freeing me. *captures intruder in a tentacle trap* .... i hope my boys have behaved after this long break they got... (nightmare probably had his 'slaves' [mortal souls that gave up their souls for their desires killer, dust, and horror] keep up on mortal affairs for him like property and money, ..... sugar daddy Demon of Lust Nightmare!! Maybe!!! )

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross is surprised at this sudden turnabout, the intruder reduced to a terrified man. When he sees that Nightmare's bringing another tentacle towards the man, clearly with killing intent, he finds his voice again. "Wait!"

Nightmare stops, eyes narrowing into slits. "What do you want me to do to him then?..."

"I want to get him tied up, and then call the police on him." Cross speaks quickly. "I'm sorry if I'm derailing you... I just... I would rather not kill him."

"...Hmph. Fine then...." sniffs the air "....Ugh, Dream is the first one you've summoned?! And here I thought-"

"It was on accident!!!"

Meanwhile the intruder continues to quiver in fear.

Dream comes back with Grocery and sees police cars in front of their apartment complex, then sees police talking to Cross.

"There was an intruder while I was gone?! And you summoned Nightmare!!!"

Later on the intruder decides to leave life of crime behind and become a decent person after serving a sentence to prison and community service.

Sans, a co worker, is secretly a demon hunter, and gets the wrong idea and tries to imprison Dream, before Cross immediately intervenes and tries to talk Sans out of capturing or exorcising Dream.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: He's a demon Cross!  
Cross: He's a house demon and makes good desserts and helps me clean the house.  
Dream: aww! thats nice of you cross! i love your pussy though! that really sells it for me to be a solo ride! and the couch cuddles. You are just so nice really.  
Sans: You're sleeping with it!?! *waving his holy gun thing (supernatural boyyyy)  
Cross: HES AN INCUBUS! I CAN'T JUST STARVE HIM.  
NM: *walks into the house on the phone with Killer* I don't care if its been decades since you saw me! you should have found and released me! It's not like i don't own your soul! You three haven't screwed anything up have you? Don't you C'mon Boss me! I am paying off the debt i owe for release! Because your lazy asses could find-  
Sans: ANOTHER DEMON?!?!  
NM: Cross is this someone i need to take out? remember i am indebted so i must provide protection.  
Cross: Nightmare no, sans is just overreacting.  
Sans: First a incubus and now this thing!  
NM: i wasn't too happy about Dream being released first either. i am not bound to protect his ass.  
Dream: Too be fair it was Cross's sweet ass that summoned me.  
Cross: DREAM NOT NOW.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sans's brother Papyrus comes in then, bonking his brothers head, thanking Cross for covering his lazy brothers ass at Sans's official work that is more of a front really.

\----------------

Cross: ...Nightmare... I've been wondering... isn't there a place for you to get back to? You've mentioned your servants once or twice before....

Nightmare: Staying here is more convenient.

Cross: There isn't any real reason for you to stay here then is there?

Nightmare: I can feel your strong desire to push me out.... Not happening.

Cross: ...Okay then. Can you tell me about the other demons that are trapped in this book then? I will try searching for appropriate places to release them in... preferably not my apartment.

Nightmare: You want to release demons? *looks at Dream* He wants to release demons.

Dream: *grins and shrugs*

What sort of thing would Nightmare provide for his stay?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM has his boys set him up with credit cards and an account. NM pays rent to cross, in money not sex and chores. the boys have been investing according to NM's guidelines and have been saving up a good bit. once affairs are in order, NM plans to get cross to move to a easier to defend apartment at the least, a house would be nice.

NM: i can pay rent Cross.  
Cross: ...how, you were sealed in the book.  
NM; i can already tell you desire the rent money. I have contacts and my ways. Does it matter?  
Dream: OH are they your boy toys, Noots?  
NM: NO you heathen. they are my thralls and they did all right in not burning my mortal affairs to the ground.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross inevitably gets a better house, because his apartment complex gets burned down. There is nothing supernatural in it either. It's basically just an accidental fire started by Chillby, his lower floor neighbor.

Nightmare: .....There is the option for a good house, here. I can pay for the entire year for now.

Cross checks it over, sees its close to his working place, also more spacious... and Nightmare offered to pay for the first year... If it's shared space with roommates involved then...

"Alright, then we can split the rent cost..."

The sex is kind of the reason Dream makes payment to Cross.... I mean, it's what Dream feeds from'n'all.

Nightmare witnesses Cross pulling the spray bottle on Dream more times then he can count, and its entertaining. He's long figured out that Cross is an unlucky victim, and has no idea about demon hunters.

Epic is concerned about who Cross is splitting the rent with a bit, telling Cross that he will do anything to provide help in however way he can. "I can let you stay at my place for a bit till you can move in bruh."

Sans just looks at Cross like he wants to both hit him in the head and at the same time lecture him about demons 101 when Cross ends up being a host to demons in his house.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM is pretty well off, not as much as he would prefer since it was only his boys trying to build it up. BUT he could easily pay for the house himself. honestly NM is enjoying getting to see an incubus try monogamy. Not some thing you see every day...  
Sans gets frustrated when Cross's demons are actually civil and just prank Sans. the demons take a release debt seriously.  
Sans: motherfucking demons cross.  
Cross: i have had worse roommates. Nightmare pays on time. Dream is a good cook.  
Sans: *frustration noises*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue is a normal co worker that works overtime with Cross sometimes. Red is a part time demon hunter and full time salary man that works for Edge’s company.

Mutt if ever gets released feeds on things that derails someone from the things they’re supposed to do in life, like avoiding social interaction for the sake of not having to talk to people, or writers block, artist block....

Epic is his own entrepreneur that draws out as a full time job. He has a comic series he’s currently working on, and getting money for.... but artists and writers block is a bitch. Epic visits Cross’s house one time, complains about not being able to reach deadlines lately, and Mutt is immediately drawn in by the scent...

Suddenly Epic finds he writes out scripts better at Cross’s place.

Dream likes Epic because he makes Cross happy as a friend... also because he doesn’t sense any kind of material desire from Epic at all.

“Ah yeah, Epic’s asexual do that might be it.” Cross says when Dream mentions this.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error break out do to shear will for chocolate.

Dream: Cross i got you a whole bouquet of chocolate!  
NM: *on th e couch* DREAM NO YOU IDIOT!  
Cross: NIGHTMARE! that is really sweet dream-  
NM: FUCK THAT IS GOING TO-  
-Strings latch onto the chocolate from the book-  
NM: CROSS YOU GOTTA LET ERROR OUT OR HE WILL KILL US ALL IF HE IS NOT INDEBTED TO YOU AND YOU MAKE HIM PLAY NICE *is losing his cool, never has cross seen him like this.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: *immediately releases Error*

Error: You Are Safe For Now

Cross: I have never been more terrified for my life.

Nightmare: *has his tentacle out along with Dream, they're both terrified*

(g'night)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error is scary when he snatches the chocolate and sets up a swing on the ceiling... just... watching them. Cross is afraid to ask for rent... if he just stays on the ceiling and silently judges us that is better than whatever else he might do. Daily chocolate sacrifices are not too bad really.

Sans freaks out when he sees creepy on the ceiling... HOW THE FUCK DID CROSS GET THE ORIGINAL DEMON OF WRATH, ERROR THE DESTROYER?!?!? AND SEMI-TAME HIM WITH CHOCOLATE.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Red and Sans go on drinks together and just lament over how Cross surpasses all abnormalities with that weird luck of his. He's not supernatural though. Cross is just ordinary here.

Error pays his debt of being released by not unleashing his wrath on Cross or his loved ones.

The rest get purposefully released after that.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: i don't want anyone trapped in the book to come out in a rage like error did.  
Error: *speaks in static and the agony of the damned from his ceiling hammock*  
Cross: ... what the heck.  
NM: .... he said he didn't rage, it was cravings from the break from chocolate he had and you would know if he was in a rage.  
Cross: you understand that???  
Error: *speaks in the howls of hellhounds and the cries of the damned*  
NM: switch the channel, he found a show he likes.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The chocolate Dream makes is good, and it pleases Error.

NM then teaches Cross how to release demons, they do it in the backyard, out in the open. "It needs YOUR magic specifically, and it takes some energy to open... although you must have monstrous magical reserves considering how long Dream has been with you."

"I dunno man, he does it once a day everyday so-"

"Ah. Not all day everyday. That explains it."

"...." Cross is reminded that Dream probably caused people to die in the past from sex before.

Dream still has no control over his libido even when they're living with people, and Cross is too shy to let other people hear his voice. Dream easily forgets why Cross stifles his noises during sex these days and takes it as a challenge when Cross tries his damndest not to make any noises.

"D-Dream I don't want o-others to h-hear." Cross manages to speak out quietly, as the Incubus pauses in snaking his tongue in.

"...You're too cute Cross."

"H-Huh-" Cross suddenly has to bite down on the pillow again as Dream's length enters him. Again.

"I'm going to take that embarrassment and change you into something absolutely lewd~" Dream purrs.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream has no shame. It became a house rule that drean is to only seduce cross in their bedroom... especially when nightmare gets irritated from dreams intense desires. Just go fuck him already cross! NM is getting a headache from dreams desires.  
When ink is summoned there is colored paint splattered everywhere. The curious nutcase instantly starts asking questions and pesters everyone. Nightmare dislikes the constant headaches from inks desires

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare kind of hates the days Cross has to work overtime.

"Stop Accepting Other People's Work And Deal With Dream Already!!!"

But there are times he likes it because Dream most of the time goes out to stalk Cross during work hours.

Ink more often than not barges into Dream and Cross having sex because he's curious and Cross in his embarrassment nearly tries to get away but Dream doesn't let him because he has no shame, and instead invites Ink over to watch but not touch.

Cross doesn't know what to think of himself when he comes just like that, several times while Ink watched.

He's tempted to throw Dream to the couch downstairs, but also knows that it would annoy Nightmare immensely.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: INK! STOP BARGING IN MY ROOM. YOU KNOW HOW DREAM IS!  
NM: envy demons. Ugh. Constant headaches. Cross you do know most of us demons do not care about privacy or boundaries? Dream is an incubus, nothing short of imminent death could get him to stop. And he can tell all your dirty little desires.  
Cross: he can still fuck off!

Nightmare is the most attuned to mortals as he has had practice with his boys. NM seems the most normal.... he hates having to stay in mortal guise tho and is often on the couch as his tentacle self. It drives Sans and red up the wall that the CLEARLY A DEMON is just sitting in an armchair all gooey reading a book. The alluring mortal form (passive) tends to get underestimated and nightmare dislikes that

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: You enjoy a lil exhibitionism though Cross~ I did feel that~

Cross: *is burying his head in his hands and is a burning light bulb, internally screaming*

\--------------------

Red: ........*points to Nightmare looking panicked in contrast to Cross's calmness*

Sans: See Cross? This is the normal reaction. Not whatever you're doing.

Cross doesn't think of him as any differently though. The first time he saw Nightmare's mortal form, he blinked once and twice, then decidedly recognized that gaze and continues on like everything is normal.

"My co worker Blue made me think twice about underestimating anyone."

Lust is either a succubus or an old college friend of Cross's that is secretly an incubus, a incubus that is a lot younger than Dream is.

Dream gets jealous of another Incubus being in his territory, and after Lust leaves gives Cross thorough love making that brings the latter to tears in bed.

Ink perks up at the jealousy.

\--------------------

Slim... Slim can feel greed in the form of things like;

-Having something already and selfishly wanting more of it.(Like the type of greed that makes you take the thing you already have for granted)

Dream's greediness when it comes to Cross is so potent in the air it just makes Slim need a few cigarettes to calm down because holy hell.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: dream this is why i dislike you. You cause other demons to be all weird with your wanton ways, throwing your emotions and desires around! I would like to sleep at night and not feel your intense desires! Look at what you did to Slim! You are a higher incubus. Control yourself dammit!  
Dream: but cross is hooooot and he feels so good and tasty.  
NM: ... damn incubus. Tossing emotions and shit around. You do realize how you affect the lower demons in the house right?  
Cross: .... what are you guys even talking about?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
NM, solemnly: Do not worry, at this point you are just as much of a victim here.

At this point it doesn't matter what Cross does, simply existing makes Dream want to jump those bones.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *gazes at cross* you look tasty~  
cross: *just woke up and in baggy mismatched pjs and a temper, needs breakfast* I am not going to have morning sex, dream.  
NM: *was enjoying a muffin at the table* well dream is being stupid and going against how incubi normally feed with a whole harem of lovers. *sips coffee, turns page in his book*  
Slim: we got any decaf? Dream gave me a sugar buzz.  
NM: second shelf. That makes me glad to be a higher demon, he gets close to overloading me but not quite. Oh, killer is going to show up sometime the week to work on that leak in the roof, cross.  
Cross: *sets out error's offerings* really? Sounds good nightmare.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Dream. I want to respect your choices, but I seriously think you need a harem....

Dream: *pouts*

Cross: *pokes Dream's cheek* Don't make that face, it's not just for your own good.

NM: Hmmm your succubus friend could be helpful in this case... Incubi and Succubi are known to be able to take off each others energy.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: lust is so young though! And no one is as tasty as cross!  
Cross: there is always hook up apps. One night stands and the like.  
Dream: there is?  
NM: from what my slaves say, technology has made our jobs easier.  
Sans: .... i regret staying over because it was late. This is fucking weird. Cross, he has slaves, cross.  
Cross: they did sign up for it and get immortality as long as nightmare lives.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sans: And?! You don't find anything wrong with that?!

Cross: The many times I've seen them they haven't had any complaints, and are pretty much living normal lives... well, as normal as people who live long can get. Not much changed with my life either. I still go do the same job. Still talk to the friends I have. Besides that, there are a lot more perks I'd say.

Sans: Oh yeah?

Cross: Didn't imagine I've had a house like this for one. For two, life was pretty dull before.

Sans: What so you enjoy all this- *waves hand around* chaos?

Cross: It takes a lot of work to manage, but it at least makes me something more than a corporate slave to capitalism.(id think this is the right term?)

Sans: ......Wow that got dark real fast.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: fuck man I'd rather enjoy the now. And they pay rent on time. And clean up after themselves. Did ya know error has taken out 4 intruders on his own? And he only wants daily chocolate. Nightmare has great conversation and helps with the culture clash. Slim doesn't even do much, dream has more than enough greed for him. Yeah I could do without ink watching me sleep sometimes. But over all I like this set up.  
Dream: ..... God I want to bend you over the table right now. That was hot.  
Sans: please dont! Wtf!  
Cross: sans you want cereal or eggs? Don't touch Nightmare's fancy muffins, they are made with dream's desires infused.


	2. Demons Are Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE DEEEEMONS

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom sksksksksksksksks

Cross just ignoring Dream's commentary at this point. It made him blush every time before but it stopped doing that.

Sans considers a lot of things. He decides he doesn't want to think anymore on the weirdness of the subject.

Subject being; Demon deals are fairer than the business deals you make with other people.

Dream does end up getting a few people as part of his harem, but decides to keep his main lover and Cross seperate. There is a special app for Incubi designed by Sci(A half demon).

Black kind of taps early on into the fact that Cross doesn't have much confidence when it comes to socializing. Or saying no to his co workers.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Black: put this outfit on. I am going go work on you pride in yourself. You barely count as a snack.  
Cross: *looks in bag* Black these are barely more than strings!  
Black: i got dream to design it and i got error to make it.  
Cross: what!?! Error made something? And how is this supposed to make me feel pride?!  
Black: dream won't be able to speak if he sees you. Won't be able to think.  
Cross: black stay out of my sex life .

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross doesn't get why Dream got into him, he just kind of assumes that Dream is doing it because indebtedness.

Black: .......You are a real piece of work you know that?

Epic and Ink get along in the sense that Ink loves reading what Epic writes out and just clings to him when Epic leaves him out on a cliffhanger. Also Ink has fantastic ideas born out of what he desires and Epic finds another reason to visit Cross, this time with comics he hasn't made official yet.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: red how are the demons better roommates than mortals?  
Red: fuck if i know. That gooey fucker helped me with my taxes and sent me off when I tried to spy on them. Gave me a card for.... Desired Investments?  
Sans: .... i thought thats were he kept his slaves?  
Red: should we check it out?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans... Red....

That moment when you've been raised in a demon hunter family.

Sans doesn't have a problem with small time demons that make the insecurities of people come to the front mind, or just have the power to do subtle stuff.

It's the high tiered demons he gets worried about because he had trauma with them in the past before.

......

May or may not have been orchestrated by his father.

Even if he does know that the trauma left an imprint.

NM: Your daddy issues are so palpable to me Sans.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: fuck you man.  
NM: no, not my preferred desire. Dream is accepting applicants for his harem though. You would probably enjoy yourself. He likes feisty bottoms. You could even bring your little red friend. Dream caters to all kinks.  
Sans: .... nope . N O P E.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream, from behind: True you can have Red answer to that kink. Not like I'm not willing. But I get the feeling Ink would be hanging around Red if I tried to bed you.

Sans: Can We Not Talk About Screwing One Of My Co workers?

Epic, comes over, writing on a notepad: Oh hey we talking about screwing co-workers?

Dream: *is fully out in Incubus form*.....

Nightmare: *is in his tentacle form*.....

Sans: ......How long have you been here?

Epic: Oh, was staying over.

Cross, coming downstairs: Epic- OH uh I can explain?-

Epic: No worries I'm not feeling hurt over you hiding cool stuff from me like this. I kinda figured. Sooo was the fire in your last apartment a normal one or supernatural?

(this is taking place in the evening.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: ... normal as in dream didn't understand how stoves work and caught box mac and cheese on fire.  
Dream: stoves have changed a lot since the 60s!  
Cross: you qt least got better and stopped making gelatin every day. Or chicken salad. Why did the 60s love mayonnaise based foods so much? Anyway you guys know better than to be in demon form around Sans! It freaks him out!  
NM: this is my house too. I wont stuff myself in mortal form in my own house. Sans can deal with it if he wants to be here.  
Sans: ... you have a mortal form? I have only seen you in demon.  
Dream: Oh! Nightmare! You should show him! You are soooo cute!  
NM: ... i know that flavor of desire. You aren't going to stop until i do are you?  
Dream: i love your mortal form, if you were a mortal I'd beg you to be in my harem.  
NM: dream i don't like dealing with those desires, you know that! *melts into a tiny passive form, like he SHORT AND SMOL* satisfied ?  
Sans: ..... why are you tiny?  
NM: *rage mode* I AM NOT TINY!!!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic: Oh, that's a nice contrast.

Sans: Uh. Sorry. Got caught by surprise................I can see how you can probably get into most places in that form. Ignoring the child prohibited places.

NM: I Can Sense Your Desire To Laugh Sans The Skeleton

Cross: Please don't kill my co-worker. Or make him disappear.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: *walks in from outside* boss? You wanted me to fix a leak in the- *sees NM*  
Sans: who are you?  
Killer: ..... * goes over and picks NM up, sits where NM was, and hold the rage ball in his lap* it has been decades since I saw ya like this boss! *hugs NM tight*  
NM: IF I DIDN'T WANT TO FEED OFF YOUR DESIRE YOU WOULD BE DEAD KILLER.(also it takes time to shift back)  
Sans: C-cross? What-  
Cross: killer your one of Nightmares boys right?  
Killer: *rests chin on NM head* yeeeeeep. So how bad is that leak? I am gonna go get the supplies to fix it once I get an idea of what you need.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: It's better if I show you... Uh, want any tea or coffee or something?

Killer: Eh you got anything sweet? I will just take a quick look and maybe spend some time with boss here before I go.

Epic: *looks up from the rapid writing and occasional sketching he's doing* Bruh. We talked about your caffeine intake before...

Dream: I burn through that quickly! :D

Epic: *blinks rapidly* Oh. That explains the actual sleeping schedule Cross now has. He did seem better lately...

Dream: You're adorably caring. It's a shame you don't get charmed by me.

Epic: *wiggles fingers* I get charmed by the inspiration you give me if that helps? But yeah. My asexuality ain't gonna do you any favors.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: yeah... if it was just sex we could but I need the attraction and want. Eh. It is what it is. If you ever do wanna play though let me know. Even if I wouldn't get a meal out of it.  
Cross:killer you wanna see the attic?  
Killer : *gets up and is still hold NM* sure cross. I wonder... boss did you just shift?  
NM: .... yes. I did.  
Killer: ohhh I get the whole cool down? Awesome

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans: ....Why are the few non-supernatural people in my life like this....

Epic: *to Dream with a shrug* I will consider that. *to Sans* Soooo Demon Hunter eh?

Sans: ...Not much to say.

Epic: Secretive! Definitely would add to the mystery~

Sans: Are... Are you actually writing this whole thing down?

Epic: Yeah, duh. Gotta start a story from somewhere~

Ink, suddenly appearing clinging to Epic's back: Got new ideas?

Epic: We can talk about it later.

Ink: Gonna come to your room tonight. (sleepover)

Epic: Sure thing bud, bring your own pillows though.

Sans: *sighs, very tiredly*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: .... did you get any new sewed animals? (Plushies)  
Sans : dude the hell does that mean???  
Epic: I got a new unicorn plushie after error stole mine and said the first words me or cross could understand "stabhorse"  
Sans: .... the original demon of wrath stole your unicorn plushie?  
Epic: not to big a loss considering it was when we didn't have chocolate to appease him.  
\------  
NM: killer un hand me! * is super weak in mortal form*  
Killer: boss you are too small to be left alone. What if that hunter decides to attack?  
NM: *struggles in killers hold* KILLER!  
Cross: the leak is right here, think you can fix it?  
Killer: i am pretty sure I can. It is so much easier now days than the 20s let me til you.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: I can only imagine.

Killer: No imagination can manifest the same trauma I've experienced from the repairing I had to do......

Cross: Uh....

Killer: I'm just screwing with you. Now, how bout that can of ice tea you have downstairs?

Cross: Oh sure I can get it for you- Want it in a glass or just the can?

Killer: Just the can is fine thanks~ I will come back later tonight to fix the leak.

Cross: ? Is it alright to-

Killer: Live as long as I have and the concept of time gets muddled.

\------------

Sans: You're... is it a direct copy of-

Epic: Nah, I'm making up new characters, and a similar plot, but it's completely without hints to real life. Might have more fantasy elements to it too.

Sans, relaxes shoulders: Oh good.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer proceeds to force cuddle his boss on the couch for as long as he can. Definitely waiting sans out.  
Sans: ... dude you are cuddling a tiny Higher demon of Lust and Desires.  
Killer: he is very huggable and cuddly.  
Nm: *stewing in tsundere rage* let go!  
Sans: why man?!?  
Killer: the 1750s were rough man. Especially in New Orleans area.  
Sans: how old are you?  
Killer: you tend to stop counting pretty fast. I live as long as boss does.  
Sans: he looks like he wants to kill you.  
Killer: this is the first cuddles in decades. And I don't have to share with dust and horror.  
Sans: what about them? When are they from?  
Killer: horror was a pioneer that had his whole wagon train village turn to cannibalism from no food in winter, trapped where they are. Dust is a special case really.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer: Besides that, it's personal information dude. Fuck off and judge your own life and choices instead.

Sans: *narrowing his eye sockets*

Cross: *claps his hand to diffuse the tension* Okaaaay Sans? I think you overstayed your welcome here. We can talk more later.

Sans: I- *gets shoved off*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nn at this point is settled down a bit and accepting the cuddles.

Sans is shooed out and left with some you questions.

Killer fixes the roof.

Sans gets a dm from dream letting him know dream is all for a good time.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: You thought about it though

Sans: Nope

Dream: You thought-

Sans: NOPE

Dream: Yo-

Sans: NOPE

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: but you'd be so pretty with that blue color

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans: Fuck off

Dream: Okay. CROSS!

Cross: ???

Dream: Sans told me to fuck off so I'm going to be fucking off into you~<3/p>

Cross: Let me check my schedule first.

Sans: *has slammed his head onto the table, looking very tired and done with the world*

There are different kinds of exorcists. Those that straight up kill demons and those that seal or try to convert demons into helping instead of killing. (Sans, Papyrus and Red would be the latter) Nearly all of the demons that Cross is housing has murdered before, have a history that's piled with corpses, and that's what makes Sans and Red suspicious of them.

Cross.... he sometimes thinks about it, then chooses to focus on the now.

Cross: You're a nice guy Sans.

Sans: ??? What's with that sudden compliment?

Cross: Just a straight up mother hen.

Sans: ???????

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream has fucked people to death before, not his favorite thing but it happened.  
Nightmare usually keeps his slaves until they desire death so much. Oddly his current boys... are happy?  
Error has the most blood out of all of them. Literally has slaughtered civilizations.  
Ink is second in bloodshed.... curiosity on the art of killing and how bodies work

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream has three people in his hare m at the current moment, a human mage named Frisk, a fish type humanoid monster named Rye, and a skeleton type monster named Pale.

Cross is a bit more energetic now. Dream was worried about how he might have killed him.

Out of all the demons he's sharing a house with, Cross worries about what Error will do after his inevitable passing away. Error doesn't feel guilty for what he did, he wouldn't regret slaughtering civilizations in the future either.

Ink had been curious about a servant monster that was jealous of the human noble they were serving. "If I could have skin and not fur..."

With a deal, he swapped fur and skin.

It was horrific, and both noble and servant were shunned.

Mutt has caused people to die from fatigue before, though he's usually careful.

The amount of pride Black had taken had proved to be too much sometimes, and caused people to isolate themselves with low self confidence or of the sort before, and then die. This only happened twice though.

Slim... well. He had corrupted people with greed before, or had taken too much of it to the point a person ended up being too selfless.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Slim: .... i mean...during my early days... i had accidentally given a guy so much greed for bacon he had a heart attack from eating only bacon....  
Cross: pfft.... oh no thats awful but dear god that's funny.  
Slim: .... i was only 2 decades okay?!?  
\---  
Error (nightmare has been helping him learn English better, he know what cross is saying but speaking the language is hard... the screams of the damned still slip in): heLLo cROss.  
Cross: hi error. Whats up?  
Error: the cEILINg CroSS

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross, amused: Good one.

Error, despite being the demon of Wrath, doesn't like feeding others wraths that much. Mostly because the world is filled with more wrath than he needs.

When you're a wrath demon, it's easier to climb up the ranks because of how much everyone seems to hate each other and themselves. Wrath demons tend to kill each other off for this reason.

So he likes Cross's calm nature and Epic's simple curious nature. It's not exactly peace, but Cross isn't volatile in his emotions as much as others tend to be. You can only garner wrath from Epic if Cross shows open impolite dislike towards you. Epic tends to prefer finding amusement in situations more often than not though.

Cross and Epic are basically okay mortals for Error.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: *pats cross on the head for no reason* *leaves*  
Cross: what was that?  
NM: .... welp you got a original demon that sees you as a young one. That means he likes you.

Eventually another wrath demon sniffs around... error fights it off destroying a few blocks in the south part of the city. Like No One is touching the nice little pet he found. Like a stray cat that is good conversation

like the neighbors kid that is a rascal

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
sksksksksksksksskssksksks

Cross: ?....Huh, seems like a few block got hit on the south. Hope the families there are ok...

Error: *head pats Cross* tHeY'rE oKaY

Cross: Oh, that's good.

Epic: Hmmm I wonder what could cause something like that... Ooooh I've got another story idea now... *starts scribbling down on his note pad*

Error: *head pats Epic too*

Cross: Don't you have... too many side projects lately? What about the main one?

Epic: I haven't made the side projects public so it's fine~ The main one's going smoothly though. People like the story so far!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
epic: dude i got so many stories planned from your demons.  
Ink: ??? *curious stare*  
Error: i dIDN't haVE anytHING to DO wiTh The DAMAge.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *snickers to himself* No worries~ It's not going to have your names in them. And the characters won't look that much like you guys.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: StoP LooKiNg at me LikE ThaT InK.  
Ink: *can sniff out a lie* ..........  
Error: i MaY haVE FouGHT a LitTLE bitCH Ass dEMON.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Oh. They won't come back for revenge will they?...

Epic: What did the sucker do?? *looking torn between amused and concerned for Cross's safety in the house*

(to clarify they're both concerned about whoever Error fought tracking Error down and then decimating the house in the process of round 2)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error (pretend the glitches are there plz): bitch thought he could sniff around MY area. This city is mine until I get bored. Prick.  
NM: wrath demons can't stand each other and constantly fight.  
Error: i killed him. No wannabe wrath demon will ever see my den.  
Nm: ... probably safe to say the house will be fine.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(thats fair)

Epic: Oh. *writes down anyway, concern vanishing with cheeriness for the progress of that side project he's working on*

Cross: ... Well at least we're safe.

Error, shrugging: I do what I have to do.

Epic: I think the drama in your life won't go beyond a 4-koma slice of life story Cross.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nm: cross honestly you have the best security system now with me and error here. I prefer not fighting demons while he prefers demons.  
Cross: but do I need that protection?  
NM: need it or not, you have it.  
Cross: so when can I meet your other boys? Horror and dust? Killer was pretty cool to hang around

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Horror has spent his years of being alive improving his cooking besides other things. He may or may not have taken the role of famous chefs that made it into history books before.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nm: horror refuses to willingly come until we update the kitchen. Dust might come though

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dust may or may not have been Jack the Ripper and also the Black Dahlia's murderer in the past.

He also may or may not have too much information on how different weapons work.

All in all an ok guy from Cross's perspective.

A week after meeting Dust Epic wrote an entire novel that has a short written horror story each chapter, all featuring one constant character in them that somehow remains a mystery. Mutt may or may not have been feeding from Epic too much.

Cross: *sees novel get posted by an editor*

Cross: *calls Epic* Dude did you sleep at all?

Epic: Who is sleep sounds like a fake name and existence

Cross: *looks at Mutt*

Mutt: ..... whoops.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dust: i am pretty much 80% of the big time murder mysteries  
Epic: ..... do you have a few hours???

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic is that writer that eerily knows all the details on how you can kill someone. Except that's just him being a writer.

Dust: In different circumstances I would ask you to marry me Epic.

Epic: If we were married I would use you for the sake of story writing.

Dust: Marriage with benefits eh?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM; epic if you propose you do have to either provide dowry or give me your soul like dust has.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: ...........Will think about it.

(ohohohohoHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO)

(I may or may not be writing the first chapter to this story)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Summoning Good Roommates

Epic and dust have this ace ass almost marriage thing going on.  
Nightmare doesn't mind too much as long as it doesn't go too far....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
👍

duly noted Nightmare..............................

Dust finds himself developing affection towards Epic and panics, nearly going on a murder spree before Nightmare stops him with a smack. "No, murder isn't going to help you solve this problem. Stop seeing him if it's going to be like this."

At some point Epic realizes he's growing affection the nutball and goes through the mortal dilemma of "Immortality or continuing the way I am?"

Does he really want to give up his mortality for what could simply be a crush? Nah.

'I can decide later.'

\--------

Later comes when Dust and Epic have grown close, a demon attacks Epic ends up in harms way, with a 0000000000000000000000000000000,1 HP that's threatening to go down to zero any second.

He thought his life would flash before his eyes. Instead he sees Dust standing over him looking progressively manic, like in slow motion, and words being whispered in his head.

[Give your SOUL or Die?]

[Yes][No]

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
[NO]  
epic dies with an I Love You on his last breath  
\-----  
Now what I want!  
\-----  
[YES]  
Epic doesn't want to leave those he loves just yet. He wants to stay  
Nightmare slithers in the shadows and wraps a tentacle around Epics soul leaving a casing of slime behind.  
"Your desires are now mine~" is darkly whispered in his mind.

Error pulls Nightmare aside to let him know to treat Error's stray cat right. No hqzing like nM normally does.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
When Epic wakes up again, it's in Cross's house, with Dust cuddling him. He doesn't have a proper recollection of what happened but...

I gave up my soul didn't I?

......

Well, I'm fine with this.

He's just content to be here like this with Dust and... maybe they could go to that Cafe together sometime soon? Since they probably won't be pussy footing around with each other at this point.

Right, he should ask how this whole thrall thing will work too....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM sits Epic down all business like.  
NM: so since you are now bound to me there are things you need to know. I will be feasting on your desires remotely. You will never be able to escape me. Now you will have odd desires placed by me from time to time. Especially if I get overwhelmed with desires. Say I am surrounded by starving people and get overwhelmed by the desires for food. I may pass them along to you. ... you are writing this down right?  
Epic: yeah the main points at least.  
NM: good. If I am in a scenario where I have no desires to feed on i may have to drain them from you. Your death is now decided by me. Whether it is by my hand or alongside my death.  
Epic: .... this sounds sorta like dreams harem.  
NM: .... i am a higher demon of Lust and Desires. Incubi are a sub set of Lust demons. There are similarities between us.  
Epic: i am a part of a demons harem.  
NM: I prefer to not deal with those desires. Too many demons fight for those.

Any Lust demon tends to gather a harem of sorts. Wrath demons fight. Envy demons are indifferent to each other.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ooooh nice.

Sloth demons, the lesser kind, tend to go in herds since they tend to not be strong enough on their own to fight back attackers. Sometimes they appear as herds of ship too in random places here and there. This is the mortal form they assume.

Mutt is a higher class sloth demon, so he has the ability to assume a sentient mortal form such as a monster or a human.

Pride demons tend to not speak with each other, and sometimes try to overpower each other by showing off their hospitality. I am above you, therefore I shall drive you out of my territory by showing off how worthy I am of this place.

Once lost they don't ask for a rematch and tend to not come back for dignity's sake.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error, while the original and highest wrath demon, is odd in that he will sometimes allow smaller non wrath demons to prowl in his territory.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error, one time, was seen by mortals with a bunch of sheep hoards prowling alongside him in the himalayas and the people there started telling legends of a spoopy shepherd with their spoopy sheep herd. That was a bunch of lesser sloth demons migrating with Error.

Sloth demon migration is in the form of clouds.

Except that cloud is just formed by a bunch of flying sheeP

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: Error has always been an odd demon...  
Cross: how so?  
NM: Well if he didn't kill you right off he would either completely disregard you or claim you as one of his strays. not quite a pet or child but still his.  
Cross: ... is that why he pats me and epic?  
NM: yeah. in my early years he let me stay nearby until i had a fighting chance against other Lust demons trying to steal my mortals. many of the higher demons had error looking out for them in the early years, just never wrath demons. Error does not tolerate wrath demons in his space.  
Black: i once saw him fight off eight wraths at once and STILL kept his herd of Lower Sloths safe. i think he liked the softness of the Lower Sloths... Nightmare do you think when he was sealed.... he lost that herd of sloths he cared for?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Mutt: ... *transforms into his other mortal form*

A sheep.

But very big. Big as the couch.

Mutt remembers the time he had spent as a Lower Sloth. It was with Error. He doesn't think the other will recognize him but hey, might as well provide the soft if Error wants it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: *sees the fluff* oh fluffy time? *goes boneless laying in the fluff, he had missed his fluffy buddies* (like bean bags for the old being)  
Cross comes in to a snoozing happy error on da fluff mutt.

Cross: are yiu a wolf in sheep's clothing? Is that the joke here?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Mutt: *somehow manages to look smugly at Cross*

Cross: *shakes his head and continues on to the kitchen*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: *ealks in* cross you about ready- It that what?!?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans: Huh... haven't seen this form of a Sloth demon this big before, aren't they usually in herds?

Cross: So you know your stuff as a demon hunter huh?

Sans: Yeah. Kind of need to in order to differentiate between whose actually being a problem and what not.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: sloths don't get to be a nuisance unless there is a whole bunch of them...  
Error: *from the fluff* you are a good sloth.... *pets fluff*  
Mutt: *knows that he is fluffy* ...  
Sans: I gotta say I have never seen a wrath demon do that.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ....Do a cluster of them cause chronic sleeplessness or something?

Sans: Bingo, a whole city went insane from the lack of sleep caused before... in a near time period. Lack of sleep caused them to attract a lot of other powerful demons as well. Wrath demons being among them. It was crazy.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: whole city had fights and lawlessness. Some reports say there were a few wraths fighting too.  
Error: ... was that 500 years ago? I took a wrong turn once....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sans: Nah, 100 years ago. If it would have been you there, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any remains of the city left.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: there wasn't any city left 500 years ago.  
Sans: ... ah .... um .... good job?  
Cross: error did you want to try the hazelnut spread?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans: ....Oh god I don't want to think about what would have happened if Error was there....

Cross:...I've been wondering Sans, do you know of anything about the one who sealed Error?

Sans: I've been investigating that actually... but whoever they were, they're not recorded as a demon hunter. That's some relatives you got there.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: he had so much chocolate....  
Cross: who?  
Error: your ancestor.  
Sans: ???  
Error: x gaster wanted to collect demons for an army...  
Sans: !!!  
Error: he died of old age first....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans: ...What kind of crazy bastard....

Cross: ...I don't bare resemblance to him right?...

Dream: You look nothing like him at all! He wasn't as good in bed either... your magic tastes nothing like his too.

Cross: I'm glad to be far removed from that family then.  
\----------  
(Omake)

Epic: So what was the Sleepless incident called?

Sans: Well, the head of our organization dubbed it as the 'Sleepless Incident'.

Epic: ....Really?

Sans: They're terrible at naming.

(https://www.simplemost.com/difference-second-cousins-cousins-removed/)

(removed as in they weren't banished, but really branched off to the point Cross would be an extremely distant relative to them)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
asgore is Sans boss for the organization.  
\---  
Error will now sometimes stare at mutt until he goes fluffy

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
nojsndbfrwjlnoihsbrw Yes.

\---

Mutt's daily schedule;

7:00-10:00 Nap time

10:00-18:00 Fluffy Nap time

18:00-20:00 Cross comes back from work, fatigued, Snack Time

20:00-21:00 Epic visits Double Snack Time

21:00-23:00 Fluffy Nap Time

23:00-5:00 Go outside for more Snack Time and then come back

5:00-7:00 Fluffy Nap Time

7:00- 10:00 Nap Time

a busy schedule

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
sometimes error decides to wreck that schedule and demand fluffy nap time instead of regular nap time. Quite the effort.  
Black will sometimes brag about being in the original wraths den to other demons he finds while hunting

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Other Pride Demons would go;

"So you took advantage of his hospitality then! How undignified!"

Template is a new worker at Edge's Company.

He's into the occult. Into it to the point that he has managed to befriend a few lesser greed demons, secretly stalks Demon Hunter activities, and then started secretly stalking Cross through technological means.

He isn't interested in using demons or anything like that, doesn't put ideals on them either, he just thinks that they're cool and that it's cool Cross knows them.

Cross, upon discovering he was being stalked by Template: .....Ah.

NM & Sans & Epic: 'Ah'?

Cross: You don't mean any harm then.

Template: Nope! :D

Sans: Wait wait-

Cross: Want some tea or coffee?

Template: I'd like some coffee! :D

Cross: Cool-

Sans & NM: Don't just invite your stalker in for coffee!

Dream: Awww my boyfriend is so hospitable

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Template the demon fanboy follows ink around asking questions. Is making a book on demon species. (Like Newt Scamander)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
sksksksksksks

Pale is a half demon.

Ink got curious. Decided to try out getting pregnant. Then dumped Pale on an orphanage.

Pale is completely indifferent to this.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
thats the envy demon in him. Indifferent to other envy demons.

Hey what if template is a 20 times grandkids of errors? Just enough to sense demons but not enough for other demons to tell when that bit of demon is

in fact most demon hybrid are made by envy demons

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sksksksks

Whomst did Error do the do with?!

Sans: ...Envy demons get the most prejudices for a reason.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Maybe a Shephard that they bonded for a night over sheepies. Both found the same shephards hut in the mountains during a storm and that Shephard just happened to have a bar of chocolate... the Shephard definitely figured out error was a demon and decided to get kinky. Error just saw it as an activity to do while waiting out the storm...

Ink is very curious at to the demon lineage of template.... just can't pinpoint the type!  
Error knows but doesn't fuss as he is barely even demon let alone a higher wrath.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The Shephard was the one that got pregnant and was like "Welp guess I'm raising them then."

They were already a black sheep(heheh) among the community so raising the half wrath demon baby alone didn't bother them.

Accidental pregnancy never really happened with Lust and Desire Demons, surprisingly enough.

Template is a fan of Epic's comic and may or may not have been stalking Epic for a while now as well.

Epic:....Ya better not share around spoilers.

Template: I won't~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM gets overloaded with templates desires and has to pass them onto his boys with is an odd feeling for epic as he now has the desire to write fanfic of his own series?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
nkalkdaklgrwnhnsw

He makes an entirely seperate work instead, like some kind of alternate route his work could take, and then just attempts to trash it once the desire goes away but Template catches and is like "Pleaaaase let me continue it~"

Dust gets possessive of Epic whenever Template is around because Go get yo own man this ones mine

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
template: you are so cute together!  
Dust: .... i am not allowed to kill him am I?  
Epic: no he has good inspiration and has a lot of research on demons.  
Template: I can't believe I get to study a real original demon!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dust and Epic: *just vibing on the couch together*

camera clicking sound

Dust: *immediately throws a knife in the direction it came from*

Template, standing there with a broken camera, seemingly appeared out of no where: That wasn't nice.

Cross: ....Did you come in through the window?

Template: No silly I got a spare key!

Cross, calm as ever: I don't remember giving you a spare key.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
template: I made it with inks help!  
Ink: he is amusing.  
Cross: ink pay rent before handing out keys

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
aodnvklwbreodaoklakqnelknqekne

Poor Cross.

Dream: Hey Cross what was life like before you met me?

Cross: ...........

The sound of NM hissing at Ink and Ink making something weird with chair parts echoes through the house. Black is screeching at Slim. Mutt is giant floof with Error on him growing increasingly more agitated from all the noise.

Cross: Uneventful.

Screams of terror come from downstairs alongside Error's growls.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error has tied up the loud asses and now there is a demon nap pile on mutt

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
meanwhile Dream just inches closer on where they're sitting on the floor.

Cross looks at him with playfully narrowed eye sockets.

Dream pounces right as Cross rolls his eye lights with a "Here we go again" expression.

aaaand that's it. Nothing interesting happens besides Epic nearly dying. selling his soul, and gaining immortality.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....we forgot blue


	3. Why So Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this should be the last of it. where we remember blue. Blue is a wild card man.

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Oh right.

Blue!

I've got plans for him.

when i have better internet.

and take a nap.

and finally finish the first chapter.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Imagine blue making tacos for a house full of demons

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
let him

let him make his tacos

let him give those tacos

Sans stop trying to explain why Blue shouldn't force those tacos on Error.

Also nobody explain how demons culturally don't care for mortal etiquette.

By the end of it Nightmare and Error are hiding somewhere upstairs, Dream is hiding behind Cross like it will protect him and he can protect Cross if things take a turn for worse, Mutt is sleeping in the vents, Black is sitting on the table and is the only one dignified enough to have a social conversation with Blue, Slim has taken refuge under the couch.

Cross is just sitting and having social anxiety hit him like a brick.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
...considering food sharing between complete strangers is probably like asking for 3rd base with a home run.....  
Blue unknowingly hitting on all the demons at once. Like hard dom hitting. With tacos that he accidentally put his desires in he wanted them to like it so much. Usually only demons can do that but blue managed

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Demons: No fear.

Blue: *appears*

Demons: One fear.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Blue: i wanna be your friend!  
Error:..... i am flattered but I do not accept the tah cos. You are too young for me.Good day.  
NM: ....*blushes* oh you do not kn now what you just asked the original demon of wrath to do.  
Cross: what? What is so bad YOU are blushing???  
NM: blue basically asked error to be his housewife. .... oh god.... he is asking EVERYONE to be his housewife.  
Cross: are you serious?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Blue you're marriage proposing the demons please stop-

Blue: Oh I should have taken them out on a date first then.

Cross: Blue

Dream: I'm taken, I'm already Cross's housewife.

Blue: Guess I'm taken him out on a date too then.

Cross: Blue NO

\--------

Blue just messing around with dem demons

In Blue's mind marriage is simply a deeper commitment to the bonds of friendship sksksksk

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
friendship level 2.  
Blue: hey error I heard you like chocolate so I made choco tacos!  
Error: .... i am very flattered and would like the taco but I refuse the proposal.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Blue understands.

Blue: Hey Epic wants some of my tacos?

Epic: Let me check first-

NM & Dust: No.

Epic: My boyfriend and my boss say no so *shrug*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: do people no longer do dowries? The nerve of that blue one

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic: He thinks food is the way to make friends...I don't think he knows he puts his intent into it.

Cross: To be fair, I wasn't able to recognize food with intent and food without intent before Dream explained it to me.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: ... blue i wouldn't mind someone innocent like you in my harem.  
Blue: .... thats a friend group right?  
Cross: no no it isn't blue

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ok but imagine Blue joins the harem and everyone is fine with this including Blue.

Blue knows the term friends with benefits and has done been friends with benefits with with a few people before. This time it just has more commitment.

Cross just kind of blankly stares into the distance, taking a moment or two to just... not think. At all.

Sans: That crazy fucker.

Dream: Oh he's a fucker alright.

Sans: Don't. Just don't.

\----------------------------

Cross initiates the sex for the first time, and Dream senses possessiveness for the first time from Cross.

"...Did Blue say something to you today?"

"I'm stupid as shit."

"Wh-Cross where did that come from-?!"

"I'm fine! I just-" the mortals voice breaks off, then he buries his face on Dream's shoulder. "...I got jealous. I don't know why..."

"...I could disban the harem you know."

"No! I don't want to take that from you." This time Cross says this looking directly into Dream's eyes sternly. "You don't deserve to starve just because I'm jealous. That's just...that's just unreasonable."

"....I love you so much."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is in incubi heaven.  
Blue is a solid dom. Something dream didn't have in the harem. Still proposes to the other demons.  
Cross is a good boyfriend and talks things out with his demon.  
.... NM still would rather not deal with THAT.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
POSTED AND GIFTED

Blue has almost endless amount of energy. The other harem members are reeled by this.

NM can't with complicated feelings.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nm: *glares* blue quit that.  
Blue: hmmm?  
NM: i have to keep sending off the desire for friendship with demons to my slaves. Stop.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Well I can't really help how I feel!

NM: You can stop fueling how you feel.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: trying just talking instead of proposing! Dear lord you need to calm down.  
\----  
Epic: .... blues around boss isn't he?  
Dust: yeah let's not make friends with any demon we cross.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Once, NM's bois (plus Epic) accidentally befriended a lesser envy demon somehow.

thankfully, they were quickly distracted and didn't remember again.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
it is odd seeing pale and ink pretty much not acknowledge the existence of the other... like they just don't react to each other at all

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
family bonding time!

*crickets chirping, both of the seats are empty*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
It is really unerving that even things that ink or pale made are ignored by the other

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ........So this is normal right?

NM: It might seem sad from a mortals viewpoint but that's just how envy demons are. Least they don't kill the child born from them immediately like wrath demons do.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: ... then how- wait you said error is the original and is odd compared to most wrath demons... and if wraths kill their offspring... does that mean all wraths are directly related to error?  
NM: *about spit out his tea* god no. Demons can be formed from a over abundance of wrath, lust, etc. OR birth. Dear god i don't- thats a truly scary idea that all wraths are errors kids. The world would have been torn apart from overpowered wraths fighting.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross getting 101 wrath lessons sksksksksksksks

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: ... has dream not spoken about demon reproduction? Or the differences between the types? ..... that is just irresponsible.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Well, he only told me that I can't get pregnant from him unless we are both willing for a child between them-which kind of sounds like normal monster reproduction- but nothing much else?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: .... ok so... wow heh... this is a bit awkward. Ok so ... Ask dream. I may be a Lust and Desires demon but I reeeeally Don't deal with sexual desires. I get all the creeps if I do.  
Cross:.... what?  
NM: i lived in Japan for a while during a the hentai craze. ..... i do not want to ever repeat it

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ....Right.

\--------

[Later]

Cross: Hey Dream?

Dream: Yes Cross~?

Cross: Nightmare told me there are somethings you haven't told me about how you reproduce.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: ...... ummmm.... just... never invite an incubus into your dreams?..... yeah... dream sex leads to pregnancy.  
Cross:....what.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Invitation as in verbal invitation?

Dream: Ah, yeah.

Cross: Alright... then the previous thing you said-

Dream: Pregnancy also happens from the mortal monster method yes.

Cross: Okay, I was honestly scared for a moment you were going to tell me I was already pregnant without my own knowledge.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
.....  
Cross: .... have you-  
Dream: years ago yeah but it was always a summoned job. Not really mine... incubi can ....uh.... steal ....... a male's.... and um ....use it...  
Cross: .....oh....um....  
Dream: ...... yeah. Not everyone.... treats demons like you do. Granted they usually have trapped them or are being fed off of. ....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: ...*puts his hands next to Dream, palm open*

Dream: ...*puts his own hand in Cross's**squeezes*

Cross: *squeezes back wordlessly*

*Cross wants to say it was wrong. He wants to say he wishes Dream didn't have to go through that.*

*But he doesn't want to put his input in it unless Dream wants him to. It was a personal part of Dream's life after all, and it was Dream's own pain. He has never been one to validate or invalidate suffering like that*

*It's not really his place to decide, it's not his own experience*

*He wants to respect that, if that makes any sense*

(((ok so my guess here,

Dream got summoned by mortals before who wanted to get pregnant with a certain other someone without that other persons consent or knowledge.

Or something like that?

Probably something worse though.)))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
(Yep thats a incubi thing dream has done.... he doesn't like discussing demon things with cross... he wants cross to keep looking at him like he... is not... so demonic.... an incubus in love? .... unheard of. It is more like dream doesn't want cross to look at him any different. He knows that isn't cool by mortal standards to do those things.)  
Dream: ... you don't think of me any different do you?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: No. It's not like it's anything I didn't expect.

Cross: As I said before, I'd rather focus on the now, rather than what you've done in the past...

Cross: Besides that, uh, I can't really fault you for what someone contracts for you to do? So yeah.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: its usually stay trapped qnd die slowly or do as commanded. Though most demons love that people will give their souls for what a demon does naturally. You probably would have been killed by a demon if you tried this roommate thing without the indebtedness they have towards you for releasing them.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: oh boy don't i know it

Cross: Also I want to punch whoever put you in that situation before were it not for the fact they're probably dead by now(referring to first sentence). Is there a way for you to...avoid that? Like make sure people don't know how to summon you against your will maybe?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: .... i mean its more of a general call that grabs the nearest one usually. Unless they get a piece of the exact demon... like if I gave yiu a fragment of my bones or something..... not a lot of people now days use those calls properly and only the bored demons really show up.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: That's...good I guess.

\------------

Sans and Red become a couple at some point.

Mostly because of Template and Epic's meddling....which Cross gets dragged into, who Dream follows.

What really triggers the progress is Gaster visiting the company Sans works at, and Sans going to the break room to proceed looking terrified as fuck.

Edge runs his own company, so he is in full rights to deny information on wether or not one of his employees are there. (Es per Red's request)

Red just kind of walks in, makes sure no one comes into the room, locking it from the inside, and just sits on the floor where Sans had huddled up into the corner.

Just kind of sits with him in silence and brings out Monster Candy for two. Red's not good with addressing issues, doesn't mean like he wants to leave a person alone like that.

"I'm pretty pathetic huh?"

"Nah bud. Sometimes us mortals are scarier to be around than demons."

"...Thanks."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: ...are you two sure you don't want to join my harem? You are quite the lovely pair

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sans & Red: No thank you.

Red: Also can't I have a moment, unbroken, with my boyfriend? For like, this whole day.

(night night its too hot, the weather i mean sksksksks)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: ...... cross do you-  
Cross: wait for home dream. I already know water your gonna ask

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
That night Dream got some sweet sweet ass.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....dream is always up for that ass. nm Still wishes they would calm down- DREAM WE ALL USE THAT TABLE

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross constantly has to get Dream under control enough to get to the room. Like.

Just sprints into the house and up towards the room, Dream on his tail.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross has learned about the schedule dream keeps to feeding... and can usually run to the bedroom before dream can jump his bones. ....usually

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Yeah that couch has seen a lot of things.

A lot of things.

Mainly it's Dream faceplanting on it with pitiful whines about not being able to sleep with Cross tonight because he won't let him be quiet during sex.

But also other things.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error pushing a poor sex deprived dream off the couch so he can watch this one mortal show he really likes...  
Dream: errrror..... cross wont lemme smash....  
Error: ... ok. so what.  
Dream: hes hooooot and sexy and i wanna eat that.  
Error: ....quiet. my show is on.  
Dream: *pouts and gets back on the couch* .......can we switch it to an adult~ show?  
Error: there are adults in the show.  
Dream:.... do they fuck?  
Error: not that i've seen.  
Dream:.... what about hear?  
Error: it was suggested but i don't know if they did.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Some nights Dream just goes and sneaks into the room anyway and persuade Cross into letting him smash.

50/50 chance it works.

So far the score is;

Dream getting to smash: 5

Cross throwing Dream out again: 3

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: huff....  
Template: you are so interesting as a incubus trying to have a monogamous relationship. Even with the harem added as a friends with benefits you crave his touch so much.  
Dreams: oh stalker kid. Yeah.... he wont lemme smash

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Template: I think he would let you smash more if you did it in private. He gets anxious un top of his social anxiety, even if that's his kink.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream: ..... would a sex room or dungeon be better?  
Template:..... i ..... um.....  
NM: *from the kitchen* DREAM NO. NO SEX DUNGEONS IN THE HOUSE.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream then sound proofs the room, tells Cross he sound proofed the room, and gets to smash more than he did before.

Cross makes sounds Dream hadn't heard before and that just makes him keep going till Cross is just scrambling to get a better hold on Dream, his voice choked out and eyelights rolling back into his mind in the form of hearts, just clenching, unable to do anything else.

He lets out what sounds like a whine when Dream finally comes, pulls out.

"...Ah, did I break you?..."

Dream doesn't get a response, just Cross twitching, his pussy still out because he's been so mindlessly focused on what Dream was doing to it up to this point, and he can't think. There are no thoughts, everything feels hazy, he can't dismiss his ecto because he can't think about doing it...

"Cross? Hun? It's okay now, dismiss your ecto now okay? Come on..." Dream maneuvers Cross bringing him close, and Cross somehow manages to focus more when Dream's voice filters through, and he dismisses it at the command, leaving him trembling, the magic keeping him together still sensitive and glowing...

"Close your eyes, ok? I will just get you some food..."

The only answer was what looked like a nod, and the closing of Cross's eyes.

\-------------

"So hey I might have accidentally broke Cross's mind and he probably won't be coming out for a few days."

Nightmare puts his paper down to look at Dream with the strangest of expressions.

"...Dream what the fuck?"

"What the fuck indeed!"

(Cross managed to recover after a few days rest, and proper care from Dream)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: Dream dammit! You should have been more careful! You know you can easily overwhelm mortals!  
Dream: he was ready to smash though!  
NM: you need to realize not every mortal can go multiple times a day every day. It just doesn't work like that.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross, when he does recover: .......Did I die?

Dream: !!! No I was careful! Are you okay?!

Cross: I forgot what problems I had for however long I was sleeping- OH GOD I HAVE A JOB-

Dream: Calm down you're already as late as it is.

Cross: *distressed noises*

Dream: It's okay you can go to work tomorrow?...

Cross: ............fine.

Cross has never in his life taken a sick leave before this.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: .... as much as i love our sessions and you love my taste.... never that hard unless I have time dream. Please settle for your harem buddies for a few days... God i think you fuckwed my ecto off my. It fucking feels like it.... i ain't having sex for a week at least dream  
Dream: .....really...?  
Cross: i am not getting up until tomorrow

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
He manages to recover enough to move along with think the next day.

Dream got to finally smash.

But at what cost?

(a week of no smash)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream: ... stalker it didn't work...  
Template : ... so how exactly do you feel right niw?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: *sex deprived incubus noises*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: *from upstairs* i ll feel guilty once my pelvis feels like one piece again!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic, phonecall: Hey bruh whazzup? Haven't seen you around lately.

Cross: Dream happened.

Epic: Pffft-

Cross: Yes yes laugh all you want

Epic: Tell me how you feel.

Cross: Like my coccyx is about to die out on me.

Epic: Holy shit does it hurt to sit?!

Cross: Yep.

Cross: If you use this for your comic i will end you.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: even error feels bad for me and dropped off chocolate. And nm gave me a soup that pretty much knocked me out. Said mutt helped make it

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: *dying from laughter on the phone*

Cross: No sympathy from my friend huh.

Epic: I love it when being horny makes people regret their life choices. It's hilarious to watch.

Cross: ....you're the definition of evil.

Epic: Hold on let me-

Lust: *picks up the phone* Hey?

Epic: Guess how Dream went down hard on Cross?

Cross: *groans*

Lust: Wh- Oh. OH. Oh no Cross honey are you okay?

Cross: Lust is my only friend now.

Epic: snrk-

Cross: I don't know who that other person on the call is. Clearly Lust was the only one I sat besides in college.

Lust: pfft-

Epic: Cross-

Lust: Whomst this stranger speaking?

Epic: Guys~

Cross: How is work Lust?

Lust: Why yes it's good.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Lust: cross hunny did he do after care?  
Cross: YES.  
LUST: .... oh hunny he wrecked you~  
Cross: i hope blue can handle him for a while...  
Lust: dream is quite the powerhouse huh.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: Yep...

Lust: You're kind of something for being able to handle that huh?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: if i didn't know better id think he's a sex God.  
Epic:.... i am still here guys.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sans was looking at him with a pitying look the whole time at work.

No one but Sans, Red and Blue noticed Cross was having a hard time sitting.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: dream huh?  
Cross: ... that obvious?  
Sans: only if you know what to look for.  
Cross: he isn't getting any for a week if that tells you anything.  
Sans: daaaaaaaaamn..... hey red! Cross got wrecked so hard dream ain't touching him for a week

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Red: Didn't you not come to work for like, three days?

Cross: Yep.

Red: So 10 days of no smash huh?

Cross: Don't use that internet meme with me please I hear it from Dream enough.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: i was passed out for 3 days.  
Red: ..... well damn.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Red: That's an incubus for ya.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: he went as far as sound proofing the room to get more sex. Even with the harem, he has so much stamina. Uuuuuuuuugh...  
Sans: you poor bastard.


End file.
